Mass Effect Fan Fiction, Rough Version
by RogueIncarnate
Summary: A fan fiction about the universe; not about pre-existing characters. The work is really rough, and Im not sure where I want to take the story. I expect it to become as long as a novel in the future; and remember this is a really, really, rough work.


Based off of characters inspired by the Mass Effect franchise.

A lone orphan girl walked the streets of the Citadel looking for refuge. This girl was human, but had a natural biotic ability, unknown to her, her parents where powerful biotics that became some of the best soldiers the alliance military had ever seen. Her name was Megan, she had dark brown hair with grey blue eyes, and she was attractive even though her appearance was hurt by her ragged clothes and dirty body. In her travels she was taken in by a group of soldiers: Revan, a Krogan vanguard, Talia, an Asari adept, Zane, a drell infiltrator, Samantha, a human vanguard, Corbis, a salarian engineer, Virgil, a human infiltrator, Ali, a human sentinel, and the leader of the group Titus, a human vanguard who went by the callsign "Rogue". One day when that elite group of soldiers landed on the Citadel a blessing fell upon Megan. That blessing did not come without a price. On the day that they arrived Megan was attacked by a group of 4 thugs, they tried to rape her. Megan violently threw one of the thugs through a shop window using her biotics. That's when the other three drew weapons and began to fire at her. Megan quickly threw up a biotic barrier and managed to block their bullets. She knew she was in trouble so she went and hid in the air ducts. Remarkably, this was when Talia and Virgil appeared. Talia immediately drew her shotgun while Virgil activated his tactical cloak and drew his sniper rifle. Talia used stasis on the group and threw a lift grenade at the center of the group. Virgil shot one thug in the head, and stabbed another thug through the stomach with his omni blade. Talia then shot one of the two remaining members with a shotgun as the lift grenade killed the other thug. After the battle, the girl began to back farther in to the ducts in order to retreat from Virgil and Talia. As Virgil tried to calm the girl, Talia became interested and tried to see if the girl would respond to her offers. Talia opened up her bag and pulled out a bottle of water and a candy bar. The girls eyes widened as they focused on the treat being offered to her, she slowly began to crawl towards Talia, who continued to encourage her. The girl eventually made her way out of the air duct and grabbed for the candy and water, but Talia wouldn't give her the snack so easily, she told the girl that she would give her the snack only if she told Talia her name.

The girl simply looked at Talia, puzzled as if she believed it to be a trick, and replied simply, "Megan".

"Nice to meet you Megan, I'm Talia, and that man over there would be Virgil. Don't be fooled, he is one of the kindest and gentlest people you will ever meet."

Megan simply nods in response, indicating that she is weary of her newfound friends. "So I can have the water and the candy?"

Virgil interjects, "Yeah, and if you want you can come aboard our ship and get a real meal."

"Are you sure about that Virgil? What will Titus say?"

"My cousin shouldn't say a word; he has always been one to help out children in need."

"Can I really come eat on you guys ship?"

"Sure", replied Talia as she started to lead the girl towards their ship.

"Talia, bring Megan to the ship and get her something to eat, contact me on my omni-tool if you need me."

"Ok."

As the two approached the ship, Megan began to gasp at the appearance of the ship. The ship is a medium size stealth vessel outfitted with top of the line cannons and shields. It was black, with red tribal like markings, and in big silver type said SR-1 Thermopylae. Talia radioed to the ship in order to be let into the state of the art vessel. Once aboard the two were greeted by Revan, the Krogan, and Ali, one of the female humans. Ali was noticeably worried when she noticed the child; Revan on the other hand was cautious. Revan immediately questioned the girls presence.

"What is this orphaned girl doing on the ship! Who gave you permission to do such a thing!"

Ali intervened, "Is she bothering anyone! She looks too weak and malnourished to hurt anyone or take anything. Just calm down Revan, I'm sure there is a good reason she's here."

"She's here under direct orders from Virgil. I was told to get her something to eat, but I am sure she could use a shower and some clean clothes as well. Ali, will you get her some clothes and get her a shower running?", Talia states.

Ali nods and offers Megan her hand, "Im Ali, and you are?"

The girl simply replies "Megan".

"Okay Megan let's get you a shower."

Megan begins to follow Ali as Revan angrily walks off. Talia, in an effort to carry out orders begins to prepare a meal for Megan. Talia decides to make something not too hearty in an effort not to upset the girl's stomach. She prepares a meal of roasted chicken and mashed potatoes with some green beans.

As Talia cooks, Revan makes his way to the captain's quarters. He begins to feel like he is getting upset over a petty matter but he thinks that it should be brought to Titus's attention. When he arrives he is met by Samantha, who immediately realizes that Revan has something on his mind.

"What's the matter? Is something wrong?"

"There isn't anything necessarily wrong, just something I think needs to be brought to Titus's attention."

"Well what is it? I'm sure I'd find out what it is as soon as you tell him."

"Well Virgil ordered Talia to bring an orphaned girl aboard the ship, and I'm not sure Titus would want that burden."

"Hmm. Interesting, I'm sure Virgil has a good reason for this, we will just have to hear him out. Im pretty sure Titus will agree with his decision too. He has always had a soft spot for children."

"That's not the first time I've heard that. I just hope your right."

"Well Sam, lets tell him what's going on."

"Lead the way."

The pair entered the room simultaneously, and realized that Titus was not there, so they decided to contact him on his omni-tool.

"Sam to Rogue, you out there?"

"Yeah Sam, whats up?"

"Me and Revan need to talk to you, we think there's a situation that you need to hear about."

"What situation, I already have an orphaned girl under my wing, what else is there?"

Sam was noticeably caught off guard. "You already know about the girl, who told you?"

"Virgil contacted me and almost immediately after I got a message from Ali saying that he had picked up a stray."

"Well what do you want to do?"

"I want to raise the girl, train her to be a soldier, maybe even make her heir to my ship and my legacy."

"Really? Well I'm on board if that's what you want to do."

"Sure is, I'll be back on the ship in a couple of hours, I'm going meet Virgil."

"What do you two have planned?"

"Well we are gonna get some clothes and furniture for Megan, and anything else she may need."

"Well do you guys need help, I could come meet you guys somewhere."

"You can help if you want but make sure Talia stays with the girl, she is the most familiar face."

"Okay, I'll see you soon."

"Rogue, signing off."

"Sam, offline."

Sam scratches her head. "I wonder what Titus's thinking, he doesn't have any experience with raising a child."

Revan pops his knuckles. "I don't know Sam, maybe he thinks he can make a difference in her life or he sees something we don't."

Sam cuts off her omni-tool. "I want to see what Corbis says about her. Then maybe we can see if there is something he knows."

Ali led Megan to the shower, and tried to make her feel as safe as possible.

"Look Megan I've been in the Alliance military a long time and I've trained often in the field of medicine. So I am gonna check you out okay?"

Megan looks warily at Ali and states "Look I feel fine, I have some bruises, and some minor cuts, and no signs of broken bones, so I don't need medical attention."

"Whoa, Megan where did you learn this?"

"I attended high school at the most difficult school in Alliance space. I don't know who paid for me to go, but I took full advantage."

"Okay but I still need to take a look at you. I'm going to do a thorough check up and give you some vitamins."

"Okay but do you really need to do this now?" "Yes it's so that if anything is wrong I can fix it now instead of when it gets worse or even life threatening."

"Okay, but could you give me some privacy?"

"Sorry but I'm responsible for getting you clean and checked out so that's what I'm going to do, don't worry im just observing." Megan begins to blush, and starts to undress. Megan finishes undressing as Ali observes her body with intent eyes as she looks for any signs of injuries.

"Everything seems to be fine, except a few broken bones, Megan, just make sure you wash thoroughly. I'll bring you some clothes. They might be a little big, but at least they are clean."

"Thanks, I'll get as much as I can."

"Okay Megan take as long as you need."

"Thanks Ali, I appreciate it."

Titus began to walk into a clothing store when Virgil appeared beside him.

"Hey."

"Shit! Virgil you've got to stop sneaking up on people. I'm gonna end up hitting you one of these days."

"That's if you could see me. Im pretty sure you couldn't hit me when I'm cloaked if you wanted too."

"Maybe not with a bullet but with my shockwave I'm pretty sure I'd knock you on your ass, even if I couldn't see it." While the two argued, Samantha walked up and began to listen to their friendly banter.

"If you did hit me with that shockwave, it would be by luck, you'd be lucky to have it get even close to me."

"Well I'm not an ordinary vanguard, just like you aren't an ordinary infiltrator, I could hit you with a lift grenade, or if I see a glimmer I'd hit you with stasis."

"Yeah maybe, but I'd have to use cryo blast, or a proximity mine, or even warp or overload."

"Let's just agree Virgil, that we don't ever want to fight each other."

"Yeah you are right, I think we have an eavesdropper."

"Do we?"

At that point Samantha rounded the corner and said "Well that was pretty funny to listen too. Anything else you want to say?"

Titus looks at her endearingly and says "You know what I want to say."

As Samantha looks down she says "Yeah but later, ok."

"Ok Sam."

Virgil with a confused look inquires, "Wait, Titus what's that about? I expect ill find out eventually."

Virgil thinks to himself that Samantha seemed to crawl into a state of embarrassment while Titus seems like his usual calm and confident self. Virgil walks into the store to try to figure out what just happened and realizes that he needs Samantha to help him.

Calmly Virgil said, "Samantha, can you come in here? I need you to get her some clothes, I have no idea what girls find comfortable or what they think looks good, could you just do that please?" Samantha only nods in reply. Virgil then begins to think something is going on between her and Titus; I will have to ask him about it later. Titus then walked in the store and noticed that Virgil had a look of deep thought upon his face.

Titus then asked "Virgil is everything okay. You seem worried, do you need something?"

"Nothing's wrong, at least with me, but something seems to be wrong with Samantha. We need to talk about it later. I don't want to know anything too personal, but I want to know what's going on Titus."

"Well Virgil I will tell you what I'm comfortable telling you later, but first let's tend to Megan's needs."

"Okay Titus, we should go get some furniture."

"Nah Virgil, it's okay, I ordered some furniture on my omni-tool while you were in here talking to Samantha."

"Well aren't you the smart one Titus."

"Well I'm going to go meet the ships newest member, I will see you two aboard the ship later." Samantha just went along shopping and ignored Titus while Virgil just nodded. When Titus left Virgil walked up to Samantha and tried to start a conversation.

"Samantha, do you want to talk about you and Titus. There certainly does seem to be something going on between you two." Samantha just looks at him and blushes.

"Well Virgil, there is some weird things going on between me, Ali, and Titus. We've been friends since we were little, and we all seem to be connected, I think we all seem to care for one another, but it makes for a weird relationship. Me and Ali both like Titus, and he likes both of us, he has risked his life for both of us and we love him for it, but we're expecting him to pick one of us. I know it seems unfair, and it might be; but we need to know who he wants a deeper relationship with. I know he wants a deeper relationship with both of us and I understand that. I guess I need him to pick someone, I don't care if it is Ali, or me, or someone else entirely."

"Whoa Samantha, let me get this straight, there is some kind of romantic relationship between you three? I thought I noticed that things were tense between you three."

"Yeah well, now you know Virgil. That's why I freaked out when he said that I knew what he wanted to say. He knows I would know what he wanted to say; the bond between him, Ali, and me is way too strong. That's what makes this even harder."

"Yeah Samantha, it certainly seems weird, and I want to stay out of it as much as possible. Your one of my best friends, and Titus is my cousin. I don't want to lose either of you." Samantha begins to blush as her eyes begin to water.

"Thanks Virgil, would you buy these clothes and bring them to the ship, I need to get some air."

"Sure Samantha, I'll see you later."

"Thanks Virgil, I shouldn't be long."

Corbis, the salarian engineer, was in the med bay studying Megan's medical data gathered by Ali, when Zane walked in. Zane apparently got into a fight in the slums of the Citadel. He had minor wounds, but his most worrysome injury was the one he received on his upper thigh. It was a gash created by an omni-blade.

"Corbis, I need your help, ive lost some blood and there is a pretty good sized gash on my right upper thigh." Astonished, Corbis grabs some medi-gel along with some other tools.

"Zane, what happened? You look like you got hit pretty hard." Zane nodded.

"I was attacked by about ten members of the Blood Pack. Eight vorcha, two krogan. Let me say you probably don't want to see what happened to them. That's if you can find them, I hid the bodies someplace where I don't think C-Sec will find them. I probably should have just told C-Sec what happened but it would have been more trouble than it's worth." Corbis is diligently working on the wound while Zane talks. Zane has been a soldier so long he is used to pain and the medi-gel almost gets rid of it completely.

"So, I am pretty sure you didn't have to try too hard. Otherwise you wouldn't have just a gash, if it was too easy you wouldn't have any wounds, and if it was difficult you would be hurt worse. It seemed to be where you felt you could be reckless, that's why you got hurt Zane."

Zane starts to laugh, "Corbis, we have known each other too long. You know me too well."

Corbis nods, "Yeah we have, but there is nothing wrong with that, we've been through a lot of things together. There, all finished. It should heal completely in about a week." The two shake hands.

"Thanks Corbis, I appreciate it. I would rather you patch me up any day."

"What's wrong with Ali, Zane, she is extremely talented in the medical field, she has some weird talent; sometimes I feel like she is a salarian trapped in a human body. I would have her patch me up anytime."

"She does great work Corbis, its just that I have known you longer, and i've been through a lot more with you than her. I wouldn't dare say no to Ali's medical treatment or advice, it's just that we know each other better."

"Okay Zane that's fair, just wanted to know why is all. I have to get back to work, I have to compile a new medical folder."

Puzzled, Zane looks at Corbis, "A new medical folder? Why? Did we get a new crew member?"

"Uh, yes and no. Her name is Megan, she is 15 and according to her results she a strong natural talent for biotics. It became very apparent that one of the reasons Virgil took her in is because of that ability. He probably felt sad for her too. She was attacked by some thugs today, but their affiliation is unknown. They might have been some random thugs or something more. We don't know."

"Well Corbis I don't care why she's here, and I don't care who she is but I'm being careful, I don't want to be around if she flies of the handle. I don't trust her, at least not yet."

"That's understandable Zane, but Virgil and Talia seem to trust her, and remember at the moment we have two things she doesn't. We have guns and armor. She'll get those eventually. But there is something she will never have over us, and that's experience."

Zane shrugs, "I guess you're right. I'm going lay down. See you later Corbis."

"Okay Zane, I'll catch you later." Zane sluggishly leaves the med-bay and heads for his room. Corbis sits at his desk and starts to input Megan's newly compiled medical data in the computer. As soon as he started to input the data, Ali and Megan walk into the med-bay.

"Corbis, this is Megan; Megan, this is Corbis. Megan, he is our ship's doctor, he taught me almost everything I know."

"Okay Ali, I trust him if you do."

"Okay, I'm going to go sit in the corner out of the way of you and Corbis."

"Now, Time to get started. Megan, I am going to have to ask you to remove your shirt and pants. I have to get a general overview of your body to see if there are any major injuries. After that it should just be a regular check up." After Corbis asked Megan to remove her shirt and pants, Megan did as she was asked. After her clothes were removed Corbis began to look over Megan. Corbis begins to check Megan for broken bones, when as his hands glide over her ribs Megan screams in pain. Corbis quickly removes his hand. Corbis noticed that there was a bruise on her right side of her rib cage.

"Megan, I think you have several broken ribs. Did anyone give you medi-gel?"

"I gave some to myself. It was all I had left. I didn't think that I had actually broken some ribs."

"Ok thank you for being honest. Now all I have to do is get an x-ray and treat you."

"Okay I need you to go lay down on the bed over there." Megan walks over to the table and lays down gently, her face showing an obvious scowl. Corbis walks over and begins to wheel the bed into another room adjacent to the room they were in. Megan begins to complain about how her ribs hurt.

"Sorry Megan I cant give you medi-gel just yet. I need to get that x-ray first after that I can administer some medi-gel." Megan just nods and realizes that Ali is still there and reaches out to hold her hand. Ali grabs her hand.

"Shh, Megan, I'm here. You are going to be okay." Megan then allows her eyes to close. Ali looks over at her and realizes that she might be falling asleep. When Corbis is done with the x-ray it is obvious Megan is asleep.

"Hey Corbis, how long do you think she will need to take it easy?"

"Not sure exactly. Three weeks maybe. Maybe more, depends on how her system responds."

"Okay. Do you need help bandaging the wound?"

"No but there is something we should talk to Titus about."

"Well then, just let me know when you are done, I'll bring her to where she is staying tonight."

Titus walks slowly towards the Thermopylae contemplating his thoughts. Megan just arrived on his ship a matter of mere hours ago. He also begins to contemplate his relationship with Sam and Ali. He makes a dead stop in front of a candy store. As he walks inside he realizes that he needs to do more for the three of the most important people in his life. Two of those people already know how much he cares for them, but then one of them doesn't even know who he is. How am I going to get Megan to trust me, he thinks. He buys some candy and some expensive candy at that. As he arrived at the Thermopylae, he realized everyone was waiting on him, except the only person he really wanted to see, Megan.

Virgil looks at his cousin and nods, showing he acknowledges that he is there. Revan walks up to Titus and puts his hand on Titius's shoulder, "I hope you know what you are doing Rogue." Sam is just sitting on the couch quietly, obviously in deep thought. Talia walks in and says that dinner is ready but no one seems to care. Corbis is standing in the corner reading Megan's medical history from wherever he could find it. Ali is on the couch next to Samantha and has her arm around her.

Ali looks at Titus and has a look of concern on her face. "About time you got here Titus. We all need to talk to you."

A look of caution came over Titus's face as he looked around the room. "About, apparently it is extremely important. But first I want to see Megan."

Corbis looks up from the medical chart he was reading. "She is asleep. In Ali's room. Until she wakes up or her bed arrives."

Titus nods in recognition. "Okay so what do all of you want to talk to me about. Megan I assume?"

The group seems to say silently "Of course it's about her. What else is there to talk about?"

Titus looks at Revan. "Okay, since you seem to be the angriest about it what is it that you want to ask me Revan?"

Revan being a Krogan, but an extremely intelligent one gets ready to drill Titus with questions. "First off, why did you take the girl in? What do you about her that we don't? Are you hiding something?"

Ali looks at Revan with a look of approval and so does Sam. Virgil doesn't make a move and seems to blend in with the wall, he is just standing still, his armor doing what is was made for. Talia, in the dining area, is eating and listening.

Ashton staying calm and collected decides to sit in a chair. "Okay, I see what you are concerned about. I took her in because she reminds me of someone I used to know. That and she has a hidden power. She has a natural biotic ability and she seems to be very intelligent. And of course I'm hiding something. Aren't we all?"

Revan's bright green eyes seem to light up with fury. "I didn't ask you to tell me your deep dark secrets, I was asking you to tell me if you are hiding any knowledge about this girl and if so what would the knowledge be?"

Corbis looks up from the medical report he was reading and awaited the next statement. Samantha also seems to pop out of her trance like thoughts as Ali takes her arm from around her. Virgil stays vigilant against the wall. Zane came stumbling through in a medi-gel haze.

Titus began to feel like everyone was against him. "Corbis please explain to the group how this girl is a benefit to us all."

Virgil began to feel uneasy as he felt an inclination that the overall mood of the people in the room might escalate to violence.

Corbis looked up again from his records and began to prepare himself for his long winded statement. "Megan, as you know as the orphaned girl, is an extremely well educated and extremely gifted biotic. She has the biotic power to be as strong a vanguard as Titus, a powerful adept, or even a very powerful and skilled sentinel. She will be a valuable asset to the team. Now as Titus and Virgil seem to trust her and say she is under their wing and is to stay on board this ship and become part of the team, I assume everyone will just shut the hell up and just follow the lead of two of the men you respect most."

Virgil and Titus prepped themselves to see how the group's loyalties lied. Corbis obviously was with them, and Samantha and Ali were with Titus as well. Revan had been through hell with Titus during a massive battle against a ruthless band of mercenaries out for both of their blood. Zane's allegiances lie with Corbis, but he will not risk his life for a lost cause. Talia was loyal, but she was not one to do what she did not believe in.

Titus boomed, "Those who wish to respect my wishes and maintain our friendship step to my side of the room, without another word. I understand your worries about the girl but they are of my concern, not yours."

Surprisingly all of them moved to his side of the room.

Talia was the first to say her part, "I'm with you Titus, but if you are going to raise this girl as your own you better do it right; because if you aren't I will take my leave."

Titus looked at Talia with determined bright green eyes, and nodded. Virgil then put his hand on Titus's shoulder, as a sign of approval.

Samantha being so close to Titus pulled her reddish-brown hair into a ponytail, and looked at both Titus and Virgil and began to speak, "Titus and Virgil already know where my allegiances lie, and I will not change them over the bringing in of an orphaned girl."

Ali took her side in the conversation, "I might not agree with the decision to take in the girl, but I agree with Samantha's statement."

Zane seemed to snap out of his medi-gel haze and added his own opinions, "If Corbis stays I stay. Titus earned my loyalty and respect when he fought through several krogan mercenaries to get Corbis and me to the evac site. I have been through hell with Virgil as well, and if he stands with Titus as do I."

Revan was the last to make his statement, and he looked at Titus, his best friend and brother in blood, and in his confidence and usual boldness, took his stand. "As a krogan it is an unusual thing for me to say I have found a friend, no, a brother, in a human known as Titus; and without going into our past , we have been through all sorts of things, and being the krogan I am; I am with him!" Revan holds out his hand for Titus, and Titus returns the gesture for a very symbolic handshake.

Talia uses this moment of calm to address the members of the ship, "There is food in the kitchen, it may be cold since it was finished just before this pow-wow."

Titus, his face expressionless, almost like a stone slab; took control of the conversation once again. "Let's not forget why we are on the Citadel to begin with. We're here to pick up our new pilot. He will be here sometime tomorrow. Until then, at ease."

Titus nods in acknowledgement, and heads into the kitchen. He quickly makes himself a plate and heads to his quarters, and as he passes Talia simply states, "Thanks."

Titus walks out of the kitchen and heads towards the elevator. He hits the button and waits, slowly eating. The elevator arrives with a ding, and the doors open, and Titus walks in.

When he walks in he turns to his right and notices Ali is standing there. Ali's eyes are a little watery and bloodshot. "I need to talk to you, please, its important."

Titus sets his plate down on the floor of the elevator as they arrived on his floor. "After what just happened in there, I'm sure everyone does."

Ali messes with the collar of her t-shirt, "Look, I know I haven't been trying so hard to win your heart. I believe, that if I had your heart, you would come to me. I don't want to have to make someone I care about go through so much pain and I don't understand why your doing it to me."

Titus puts his hand on her shoulder when they step out of the elevator. "What do you mean? You haven't made me go through anything. And I haven't intentionally caused you any pain."

"Yes, yes I have. I decided that I should make you choose, and you know what I decided I can't commit to being in a relationship with someone who doesn't know what he wants. You being indecisive and not speaking your mind has put me through a lot. I hate being strung along like dog."

Titus is beginning to get agitated, all the events of the day have been wearing on him. "Fine! I've been wondering if having a relationship with a crew member would be a problem. Turns out it is. I still want to be your friend; you can still come to me for help. But remember this; don't ever think that we will ever have a chance of being romantically involved. You come in my face and tear apart my character. I have fought for you, bled for you, and sacrificed friends for you, and this is the thanks I get. Get the hell out of my face!"

Ali began to cry and she put her hand over her face. "I…never asked you to… to do that for me, you… you… you did that by choice and I appreciate it. I really do. But after the way you strung me along, and making me feel like I was nothing. It hurts to feel that way Titus! I'm tired of feeling like I'm not the number one person in your life, especially since everything I do is for you!" Ali looks at Titus and says sarcastically, "I'm really glad I talked to you." After she says that she steps back onto the elevator and goes down to her room, directly beside Virgil's.

Virgil hears crying and opens his door to Ali crying in the hallway. "Ali, are you okay?"

Ali slides down the wall and sits, crying. "Yeah, I'm fine." She sniffles and looks at him.

"You don't seem fine. I can't believe I'm saying this; do you want to come in and tell me about it?" He looks sympathetically at her and holds out his hand.

Ali takes his hand and he helps her up. He leads her inside and asks, "So, what happened to make you upset?"

Crying, Ali answers, "Me and Titus fought, I told him some things I might regret saying, and well it's pretty clear neither of us want to be with each other. I told him, I'm tired of being strung along, and not being the most important in his life."

Virgil looked at her, her dirty blonde hair was up in a ponytail, and her brown eyes were bloodshot. "You deserve someone who makes you their most important." Virgil takes his shirt off, revealing a long cut along his rib cage. Ali goes to hug him and notices the cut.

"Virgil, are you okay? Let me take a look at that."

"It's just a scratch, my armor buckled earlier, damn merc tried to shoot me with some piece of shit shotgun. Buckle my armor, that's all and it scratched me."

"It could be way worse Virgil, you need to be careful. I worry about you."

Virgil looked suspiciously at her. "You, worry about me? Why?"

Ali smiles. "Yeah, I do. You were always nice and you protected me. So yeah, I worry about you." As she says it she hugs him.

Virgil hugs her with one arm. "Good to know, you can stay here if you want, I have to go see to something."

"Don't I feel like a rescued damsel? I know my room's across the hall, but for some reason you make me feel better. I'll stay, thanks."

Virgil smiles. "You can have the bed, I'll sleep on the couch."

Ali giggles. "I don't mind sharing. I'm going to get some stuff and come back. I guess I'll see you later."

Virgil looks down and heads to the door. "I'll be back."

Virgil heads to CIC and opens a comm-link with the Asari matriarch. "Hello, Matriarch Odessia."

The Matriarch responds to Virgil delicately, not trying to offend the unknown person. "Greetings, and you would be?"

"My name is Virgil, I work directly under Titus Arturius. I was calling to make an inquiry about mission details."

"A pleasure, Virgil. What are you wanting to know?"

Virgil rubs his neck. "I'm calling to know if any form of Asari air-support will be available. Also, will any other military forces be involved?"

The Matriarch looks down. "Air support, as of now, is limited. In the future air support may not be available. No Asari teams should be there. Also other military organizations have not been contacted or hired. It should only be your team." Caitlink990

Virgil rubbed his face. "Understood. Virgil out." Virgil pulled out a little datapad and started putting in the data. It also held little entries about what's going on in his life on and off the battlefield. He sat at the meeting room table, and put in a journal entry about Ali.

It said: Apparently Ali and Titus fought today. She came crying to her room. I heard it and stepped out to see what the problem was. She slid down the wall crying. I asked her what's wrong and invited her in for some reason. She came in, and we talked. She said she cared about me. For the life of me I can't figure out why I told her she could stay, but I did. She said she wanted to and she was being a little flirty. I won't lie the girl is pretty attractive, but I just don't want to be her second choice, and I really don't want Titus's scraps. Virgil put back the datapad and sat there thinking.

Titus sat in his room, thinking about the girl he just took in. His mind refuses to think about what just happened between him and Ali, and goes directly to Megan. Why did I take in a girl, who talented in biotics and extremely intelligent, might not want to become what I intend to make her. For a while his mind drifts to his new pilot and why he hasn't arrived. Titus thought he will have to find out in the morning; he need his pilot. He begins to speak, "New voice message, to entire crew. When Megan awakes let me know as I would like to meet her." A computerized voice came over the intercom in his room, "Message Sent." Titus begins to strip himself of his armor, and walks into the bathroom to get ready to go to sleep. Worried, he splashes his face with cold water, and walks out, only after finishing his nightly routine. He lies in his bed deep in thought awaiting sleeps embrace. In the middle of the night he is awakened by a knock at his door, he sits up waiting for an announcement of who the person behind the knock would be. Probably Sam, he thought as he put on his N7 hoodie and his N7 sweatpants, "Who is it?" he called.

"It's Sam, Titus, can I come in?" she asked as she stood in the hallway, wearing her N7 tank top and athletic shorts.

In response, "Of course Sam, you know you are always welcome." The door opened and Samantha walked in, without her usual makeup adorning her. "Is something wrong Sam, you don't seem your usual self? Or are you just ready for bed?"

"I'm fine, physically at least, but mentally I am in shambles, I was thinking about us, and so I came to talk to you." She walks over to the bed and sits beside Titus, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Go ahead, Sam. Say what you have to say; needless to say, I am troubled by the ultimatum you and Ali gave me, I have been kept up nights trying to decide. The first night, I couldn't even fathom having to make a choice. The second night I leaned toward choosing you, then the third night I was leaning toward choosing Ali, and now, now I'm back to not being fucking able to begin to think about choosing between the two most important girls in my life, even if I just had a huge fight with Ali."

Samantha's beautiful sky blue eyes begin to tear up as begins to shy away from Titus. "I… I spoke a little to Virgil today about the three of us, you, Ali, and me. He doesn't want to lose either of us, so he said he doesn't want to be involved; but that is beside the point. The point I am trying to make is that I told him it seems to be a little selfish of us to make you choose between us, and that I feel that you want a deeper relationship with the two of us. I also said that I want you to pick one of us so that I know who you rather be with. Now that I have put more thought into it, I don't give a fuck if you choose or not, I don't care anymore, I just want to be with you." At this point Sam is crying and back to resting her head against Titus's shoulder. Without a word to console her Titus leans in and kisses her lovingly. As he does so her eyes open and look into his, and she kisses back. The kiss lasts longer than most, and he puts his arms around her and holds her close.

Once the kiss is over Titus looks into her eyes and begins to speak, "Sam, I love you, and what you just told me proves more than anything that you love me too. Now I know that; I want you to stay with me tonight, I don't care about what anyone thinks, just please, stay."

Sam blushes, and nods. "I have to use the restroom first, then I'll come to bed." Uneasily she gets up from the bed, and heads into the restroom. She begins to think to herself about what might occur in the near future. Will Titus make a choice? Will I change my mind? Do I want to have sex with him tonight? No, I don't think I'm emotionally able to do that tonight, hopefully he won't try to get in my pants; he's better than that, he respects me too much and knows me too well.

Waiting silently Titus takes off his jacket and sweat pants, and crawls under the covers. Relieved he wonders if she will tell Ali about what happened or if she will want to keep it secret. Also, am I willing to pick her over Ali, to marry Samantha, and finally have one mean more than the other. As he is thinking Sam comes out of the restroom and heads to the other side of Titus's bed and in the light of the dimly lit room begins to prepare for bed. Silently she removes her bra and shorts, leaving her in her tank top and panties.

He reaches out to her, "You're beautiful Sam." She takes his hand and he helps her into bed, and puts his arm around her, "Good night Sam, I love you."

"Night Titus, I love you too." She closes her eyes and clutches onto the covers, and begins to fall asleep after the stresses of the day. Titus cuts off the lamp and puts his arm back around her and closes his eyes and for the first time in days easily drifts into sleep.

At the same time Titus and Samantha are having their chat, Virgil walks back to his room. All the lights were off in his quarters. Virgil was a little buzzed, he had spent some time in the lounge, thinking and drinking. He walked into his room and found Ali, in a pink tank top and black sweat pants, asleep on his bed. On the stand as you walk in Virgil's room was a note left for him. It said: Virgil, thanks for offering for me to stay here. Hopefully I'm still awake when you get here and this note won't be necessary. I went in your kitchen and made dinner, its in the fridge. It was nice of you to offer me your bed, and like I said I'm happy to share. If I am asleep, please join me in bed. Signed Ali.

Virgil took off his shirt and walked into his closet. He opened a drawer and pulled out a pair of shorts. After that he removed his pants and put on the shorts and headed into his bedroom. He looked around the room and noticed an empty wine bottle. Virgil also found an empty ice cream bucket along with a few used tissues lying about. He picked up the trash and threw it away. He grabbed two blankets and put one on Ali and grabbed a pillow off the bed. He put the pillow on the couch and lied down, and covered himself up.

Samantha awakens before Titus, only to find that the two are spooning, and that she doesn't mind. She tries to fall back asleep , but sleep doesn't come. As Samantha begins to decide that she is going to get up even if it wakes up Titus, his omni-tool begins to blink and ring showing a notification. Titus awakens and notices that he is spooning with Sam, and his omni-tool has a notification for him. He answers the call without saying a word to Samantha. A screen appears from his omni-tool and it's Revan that appears.

"Titus. The girl is up, and she is waiting for you to come speak with her."

"Thanks Revan, tell her that I will be down to see her in 15 minutes." He hangs up and gets out of bed and notices that Sam is awake. "Sam, I'm sorry our morning got cut short, but I must go see to Megan. Oh and good morning. You're welcome to stay here if you want. "

Samantha sits up with a sleepy look and stares into Titus's bright green eyes. "Good morning to you too, and I guess I'll see you when you come back." Samantha lies back onto the bed and tries to get some more sleep. Titus walks over to his closet and puts on his jeans, a white t-shirt, and his N7 hoodie and waves bye to Sam as he walks out.

Titus walks into the hallway and into the elevator and goes down to the fourth level of the ship and towards the commons area of the living quarters of the ship. As he enters the commons he finds the room unusually empty, except for Megan, no doubt waiting for him.

Titus puts out his hand, "You must be Megan. I'm Titus, the captain of this vessel."

Megan shakes his hand, "That's me, thank you for your hospitality."

"Of course, I hope your experience on the ship hasn't been too traumatic for you."

"No sir, it hasn't. I am grateful for the actions of Talia and Virgil, I probably would've survived without their aid, but with it I don't ever have to worry about them again. Besides that, you must want to know about my past."

"I do want to know your past, but only if you wish to tell me, and it's just Titus or Rogue, you don't have to call me sir. I'm willing to tell you some of mine, if you are willing to listen, and once you hear it, I have a proposition for you."

"Okay Titus, It is the least I can do considering all that you and your crew have done for me."

Titus sits, and motions for Megan to sit as well. "Okay, since you're willing I'll start with my military experience. When I was eighteen I joined the Alliance military and within 3 years was offered a spot within N7. And by the time the year I entered the N7 was over I had attained the rank of commander. I stayed with the Alliance for about ten years, and by the end of my service I had attained the rank of admiral, becoming the youngest admiral the Alliance had ever seen. Needless to say they were not very happy when I resigned. How I became to receive my rank, I will not get into. Before I resigned from the Alliance military, I was offered a position as spectre for the Council. I accepted and on certain terms I served proudly until I saw that I was only a tool to be used when the Council deemed it, not when I was actually needed so I resigned. And during my many years as a soldier, I have met many great soldiers, and the best of them now reside on this ship as part of my crew. As a token of their gratitude the Council and Alliance have given me freedom to keep my own ship, fully equipped with weapons and an armed crew, in exchange for helping them in certain matters, otherwise unable to be completed by their own forces."

Megan's eyes looked straight into Titus's eyes, she couldn't believe who she was speaking with. "So you are the great Admiral Arturius, who rescued on of the galaxy's greatest strike teams and that stopped a band of rogue Turian and Salarian soldiers and scientists trying to put the genophage back into effect."

Titus couldn't believe that a girl of fifteen knew who he was, or what he had done in his past. "That would be me, and that is how I earned my nickname Rogue, because I disobeyed orders in order to save that team, and I earned it again by saving the Krogan, and in doing so served the Council well, but not my own Alliance. But now to the point of why I took you in, Virgil saw your potential in biotics, and once he found out your name, he researched your record, and found you to be a promising recruit. I want to train you to be one of my crew and perhaps one of the best soldiers the galaxy has seen. Will you join us?"

"Of course I will! To be your student in the ways of war and combat, I would be honored and grateful. Especially since " Megan looked at him in awe, she knew how intelligent an admiral he was, and at how vicious a soldier he is on the battlefield. She had learned about him in school; the great Admiral Arturius, the youngest Admiral in Alliance military history. Saved an elite team of soldiers, made up of just about every species, from a terrorist mercenary group, called The Downtrodden. For some reason the Downtrodden had captured the team, and tried to convince the Krogan and Batarian members to join them. They believed that over the years, that they had been abused and mistreated, which is partially correct. But to the point of their retaliation, it almost justified the way their species had been treated. They were torturing all the members except the Krogan and Batarian, in an attempt to get the others to give up vital information. He rallied a team of the best the galaxy had to offer, and made an emergency evacuation on the mercenary group's base on a remote planet. The young Admiral was just a Commander then, not a low ranking, but not high enough to be making a decision to put an Alliance vessel and its crew in jeopardy in order to take part in a suicidal rescue attempt. Arturius was in command of a vessel making precise counter-terrorism and hostage rescue missions. He also was sent on missions to secure important data, secure high value targets, execute high value targets, and to generally complete high risk and often high reward missions that most people could not complete. He was ordered by his C.O. to let it go, he didn't. Titus relentlessly scoured databases looking for the most qualified people. One of the people he found was Zane, an amazingly talented Drell infliltrator, trained and skilled at hostage rescue, counter-terrorism missions, and also a bomb specialist. Titus needed someone who could sneak in assess the situation, plant a few remote detonated bombs so the people inside couldn't tell what part of the base they were entering from, and so they could take out response teams and other things of that nature. Titus also found a Salarian scientist, by the name of Corbis, who turned out to be a good friend of Zane's. He was talented in medicine, especially emergency response, as well as he was a talented soldier, Zane and Corbis had ran rescue missions together and they worked together well. Titus also found a top Krogan soldier, a rarity amongst the Krogan, a highly intelligent vanguard named Revan, extremely deadly on the battlefield and off. Titus managed to take the facility in a matter of hours, with the help of the new allies, and -almost at the cost of his life. Those four names have gone down in history as being some of the finest and bravest soldiers, showing astounding amounts of valor and bravery. All this went through Megan's head as she thought about what opportunities she was being offered.

"You do realize how difficult your training will be?" Titus inquired very seriously. "You will learn what it is like to feel pain, to kill mercilessly, what it takes to command troops and to earn their respect and loyalty and if you can't earn it, to demand it. You will be my prodigy, and when I'm done with you, you very well might be an even more powerful vanguard than me."

"I doubt that Titus, but I am willing to submit to your training. Whatever that might entail."

"Okay then, we have the best biotic amp for humans on its way here. Be prepared to have it implanted tomorrow, and then once you have recovered fully we will begin physical training."

"If that is the pain you speak of, I have experienced it before. Don't worry Titus, I will be ready."

"That's not the pain I speak of, you will learn of it in time. I have a mission I must see to. The Asari councilor has hired me to rescue her top squad of Asari commandos from the clutches of a clan of Krogan, Clan Wyvern has once again defied the will of most Krogan clans, which so happens that our own Krogan, Revan turned down an offer to lead the Arlack clan in order to serve upon my vessel. I will see you tomorrow, before you receive your implants." Titus walks off without staying to hear Megan give a response. Titus worried over the stresses that Megan will have to face over the next few days as she heals from the implants.

Ali wakes up and scans the room. She doesn't see Virgil anywhere and notices the room was picked up. "Virgil? Are you there?" No response. Ali walks towards the living room and finds Virgil asleep. She lets him sleep and goes to see if Virgil ate the food she cooked, and found that he didn't. Ali started to get upset and went to see if Virgil even got her note; he did. She noticed the empty bottle of wine she had drank yesterday with a note tied to it. She opened it and read its contents:

Ali, I got your note. Thanks for making dinner, but I just wasn't hungry. As for coming to bed with you, I just couldn't bring myself to take that part of the note seriously after I noticed the empty bottle. I in no way intend to take advantage of you. Also, I don't know what kind of relationship you had with Titus, but you seem to have gotten over it very quickly. I mean no offense; it all boils down to not wanting to take advantage.

Ali's eyes began to water as she sat down in the recliner in the living room. He was just being nice, but he seems to think I still have feelings for Titus. I will have to talk to him. She nudged Virgil.

"Virg, wake up." Virgil opened his eyes and saw that Ali was standing over him.

"Ali? What is it?" She holds up the note he wrote.

"I want to talk to you, in particular about what you think my feelings for Titus are."

Virgil began to get agitated and less level-headed. "Look, I am not trying to be someone's second best or just a rebound."

Ali began to cry. "I have no feelings for Titus, and trust me you won't be second best, you would be my number one if we were together. Whatever my feelings for Titus were, they have been dwindling for a long time. I have no feelings for him anymore; I do have feelings for you though, you've been there when I needed you, on missions and off. I want to be with you."

Virgil rubbed his neck. "Look Ali, if that's true you'll have to give me some time, ok? I'm just not sure if I believe that. If I decide I believe you, I'll come find you.

On a notion he heads down to the kitchen and grabs a bottle of champagne, two glasses, a bucket of ice, and what seemed to be some sort of fancy cheese, and some crackers. He put it all on a tray and headed back towards his room. As he headed towards the room he found his mind drifting back to Megan. That girl better be as tough as we think or we will lose our newest member, and my conscience will never let me live it down. That's great, now I have to buy two flower arrangements and chocolates. I know Sam will love the gesture, I wonder how Megan will respond to it. Megan will be under a day or so, and correctly treated she will be back on her feet in a couple of days. The elevator dings showing that he has arrived at his destination, the captain's cabin. He signals for the door to open and he stepped into his room, only to hear a light snore coming from Samantha. Titus walks over to a table in his room and sets the tray down.

Sam was under the covers, her reddish-brown hair let down, still wearing her N7 tank top and her pink lace bikini cut panties. When Titus walks over to the bed side, he notices her shorts and bra lying on a chair. His first notion was to wake her, but he chose not to, deciding instead leaving her to rest. She must not have gotten a good nights rest, if she had she would not be asleep; he thought. He put the tray in his personal fridge and sat down in the other room of his quarters. Titus turned on the television and turned on the news, the headlines were, Krogan uproar on an Asari colony, Terminus systems agriculture starting to grow. Titus then realizes that Sam might want some clothes. Titus goes down to Samantha's room, and opens the closet, digging for her duffle bag. Titus shuffles through the closet and finds one. He opens one of her dresser drawers and finds it to include her underwear, he grabs a couple sets, not thinking he figures, what the hell, she shouldn't care they are in her underwear drawer. Titus also grabs some more shorts, a couple nighties, some sweatpants, a pair of jeans, and socks and a t-shirt. He puts it all in the bag, and heads into her bathroom grabbing her toothbrush, deodorant, and Titus, being the guy he is, grabs a few tampons and throws them in the bag as well. Titus makes one last look around the room and decides that should be enough for today, and maybe tomorrow. He begins to think to himself, it would be great if she moved into my quarters. Now that I have decided that I really only want to be with her and no one else, I want her to be with me. Maybe for once I'll actually tell her how I feel. He makes it back to his room, to hear Samantha coming out the bathroom. On his way into his little kitchen he sets her duffel bag on the bed. When he gets into the kitchen he makes Sam breakfast, and puts it on a tray. Samantha is standing in Titus's room with only a towel wrapped around her, and sees the duffel bag, pulling out clothes when Titus opens the door holding her breakfast.

Samantha jumps and does her best to keep herself covered, "Hold on! Just a second, I need to get dressed."

Titus taken by surprise shuts the door and waits outside it on Sam, "Sorry, but do remember it is my room Sam."

"It doesn't matter whose room it is, if I want privacy I'm going to make it known. Besides I thought you were gone."

"I was, but now I'm back. I have some breakfast for you if you're hungry."

"Thanks I'll be right out." Samantha fishes out some black low cut panties and a light pink bra and puts them on, as well as a light pink nightie and walks out the bedroom.

Sam leans in and kisses him lovingly.

"Morning, beautiful. You look great." Titus motions toward the kitchen.

"Morning Titus. Thanks for bringing my clothes, even though I would've rather you not dig through my panties like a college frat boy." Sam grabs the duffel bag and the two head into the kitchen and sit at the table.

"I didn't, I just grabbed a handful and put them in your bag for you to decide but, hell, they are your underwear."

Sam laughs and holds up a pair of baby blue lace panties, "How about these? They are surprisingly very comfortable." She gets a mischievous look on her face and continues; "And pretty damn sexy too, right Titus?"

Titus with a devious look on face, "Very, I would tell you that you need to put them on for when I come back from this mission later, but then all I would try to do is make you take them off."

Sam smirks, her eyes capturing Titus's attention, "Maybe that's not such a bad thing."

Titus smiles and looks straight into her smile, "I had some things I wanted to talk about and do but I'm out of time, we just arrived in orbit above some Asari colony. I forget the name, its in some kind of development stage, and some Krogan clan, Clan Wyvern apparently wants to take the world for their own purpose. Im taking Revan and Virgil with me on this one, I need people I can count on, and trust."

Sam looks extremely worried, "You mean to tell me that the best Asari commando squads can't handle this?"

Titus tries to reassure her, "I'm sure they could, but from what they've led me to believe that they are trying to avoid a media scare and possibly a diplomatic issue. The scans show that Clan Wyvern has brought about 150 krogan, along with some varren. Nothing me and Revan haven't done before."

Samantha's eyes begin to water, "You're forgetting that Revan almost died, and that once you made it to the evac site you ran out of energy and went into a coma, it's a good thing Virgil had been able to come recover you guys."

Titus put his arm around her, "I can't promise you that I'll make it back, you know that. Hell, there is a chance I might not even make it to the first entrenchment."

The enhanced defense intelligence, dubbed Jarvick, comes over the intercom, "Titus, we have reason to believe that Victor Arlan , a Turian, I'm sorry my protocols are not able to get his record, although it seems he is here for the same reasons we are. I do believe you two have met before, that much I have found."

Titus smiles, "He wouldn't be here because of the Turian hierarchy or military, maybe he finally quit his day job to come work with me."

Sam looks at Titus with an inquisitive expression on her face, "So you two have met?"

Titus rubs his face, "Yeah twice, technically I owe him one, but he owes me two. He did me a massive favor, and that's all I feel should be said. But he is a good man and an even better soldier; I hope he'll help us."

"Sam, tell Megan that I have a mission and should be back later. I gotta go." He walks over to her and picks her up out the chair and carries her to the bed, gets on top of her and lovingly and deeply kisses her. "I love you girl, don't worry too much. If anyone can pull this off without a hitch it's us."

Sam lies on the bed and starts to cry. "I love you, just come back in one piece."

Titus stands and hangs his head, "I can't promise that, but I can promise this; I will come back." Titus leaves the room, and heads to the war room. Once he gets there he walks over to the console and makes an announcement over the intercom. "Revan, Virgil, Zane, and Thalia, report to the war room; we have a mission." The intercom clicks off and Titus addresses Jarvick, "Jarvick, try to contact Victus Arlan. Say it is from Ex-Alliance Navy Admiral and Ex-Council Spectre, Titus "Rogue" Artorius of the U.S.S Thermopylae and that I would like to speak with him." A few minutes later Revan, Virgil, Zane and Thalia enter the war room.

Titus addresses his team, "Look, this is going to be tough. We have several Clan Wyvern encampments, totaling around two-hundred Krogan. We are going to break into two teams, Virgil will lead the second team, which will be only him and Zane. Together they will infiltrate enemy encampments and take out key targets, such as battlemasters. I will lead the assault group consisting of Revan, Talia, and I. There is a possibility of a Turian, named Victus Sartorious, helping us out. He has helped me out once before, he is a hell of a soldier, and one who has a high regard for respect, in other words respect him, he'll respect you. Any questions?"

Revan stands in his helmeted dark gray and dark purple battle master armor, "I have none, as long as the understanding is to wipe out Clan Wyvern."

Titus laughs, "That sounds like your general statement Revan, and yeah that's pretty much it."

Talia shifts her feet while she finishes making adjustments to her commando uniform, "Take out the Krogan, Turian Victus Sartorious found as a variable and not to be fired upon unless greeted with such."

Titus nods.

Virgil looks at Titus, "Anything else Zane and I are supposed to do?"

Titus's eyes widen, "Shit I almost forgot, I need you to plant high-explosives at the center of each of the 5 encampments."

Virgil and Zane look at each other. Virgil gets a little upset, "Understood, except this time Zane doesn't get to hold the detonator."

Zane laughs, "Come on Virg, that was one time."

Virgil pulled on his recon hood, his armor a blue so dark its almost black, with deep blue lights and white accent marks. "That one time was almost my last."

Zane nods, "Guess you get the detonator, which means I carry extra ammo."

Virgil nods as the intercom buzzes. "Titus, Victus Sartorious is on the line."

Titus looks at the stand where an image of Victus appears, "Victus, what a pleasure it is to see you again. I wish it was under better circumstances."

Victus Sartorious plays with his eyepiece, "A pleasure Titus, but I must ask what is your business here?"

Titus gets a look of calm seriousness about him, "The Asari matriarch has hired me to wipe Clan Wyvern out of the colony. Which brings me to why I contacted you, I want your help, and I would like it if you joined my crew."

Victus rubs his neck, "The fighting is rough down here, I am happy to say that in the hour I have been here I have taken out about 35 Krogan, your A.I. sent me your data packet, I fear the information about the number of the Clan are way less than actual. It seems there are about another 150 more than you anticipated.

"I'll link up with your squad about half a mile before the first encampment. Victus out."

Titus hurriedly catches Victus's attention, "Let's link omni-tools, so we can communicate."

Jarvick chimes in, "In the process now, complete."

Titus speaks to Jarvick then Victus, "Good work, good luck Victus I'll be done with my team shortly."

Victus responds, "Ok Titus. Shit, a small Krogan strike force is inbound. Only five of them, I'll take care of them and meet up."

The link to Victus's omni-tool cut off, but only after sniper rifle fire was heard.

Titus looks at his men, "Victus is no slouch. He'll make it, and meet us at the rendezvous point. From there we will split into our pre-established teams and hopefully carry out this mission without a hitch. Move out!"

The five of them headed to the shuttle and with Zane at the well they landed half a mile away from the rendezvous point.

Titus was the first to get out of the shuttle, an old human tradition, the commanding officer would be the first off, and the last on whatever transportation.

Titus immediately began issuing orders. "Revan, you know the drill, open landscape, use your assault rifle and stay ahead of Thalia and I. Thalia, you come up the rear with a sub-machine gun. Zane and Virgil, take point, stay hidden and stay sharp. Let's move."

Virgil signaled to Zane to let him take absolute control of the direction of the squad. Virgil was a great navigator and a decorated soldier, recognized as an exceptional infiltrator. Virgil cloaked himself and turned on a beacon so that his location would be seen by his squad-mates. Zane followed his lead and did the same. Virgil began to talk over his communicator in a private link with Titus, "So, Samantha wasn't in her room last night. I went by her room to deliver a package. Apparently she put out a requisition order for some new Asari shotgun, a fully-upgraded Asari Disciple shotgun."

Titus responded, "She stayed with me, no funny business involved. She just stayed with me."

Virgil smiled inside his hood, "Well I'm glad you two are happy. It seemed like she was very upset day before yesterday."

Titus laughs and fidgets with his Death Mask helmet, "Yeah, she said she talked to you about us, before she came and stayed with me."

Virgil looks down the scope of his Black Widow sniper rifle as he moves downhill. "Well, this is the last I'm gonna say about it for now. Looks like you picked her huh?"

Titus fidgets with his Eviscerator shotgun and leads his squad closer to Virgil's position. "Yeah, I guess I did." Titus opens the comm-link and reaches Virgil's position. "Be ready, we should be coming up on Victus's position."

Virgil still steadying his rifle downrange speaks, "Titus, I have twenty Krogan in my sights and they are bearing down on Victus's position."

Revan cracks his knuckles and raises his Revenant assault rifle, "Titus, we need Victus alive, he's too powerful of an ally to lose."

Titus begins to recheck his weapons and begins issuing orders. "Zane and Virgil will stay here and lay down sniper fire as the rest of us make our presence known. Talia stick to cover and lay down biotic strikes, look for barriers to take down. Revan overload shields and lay down fire with your Revenant. I will take on the Battle-masters and lead the assault. I will go down first, and charge the leader, therefore cutting the head off the snake if you get my meaning. Once he's down the chain of command will be shattered and we will be able to take command of the situation."

Revan fidgets with his helmet, "Sounds good to me Artorius. Just like old times."

Titus ejects his thermal clip and puts in a fresh one. "When Zane and Virgil fire their first shots we are to move into position. On my go. Virgil Zane take out two of the grunts now."

Zane and Virgil fired simultaneously and the heads of two Krogan soldiers exploded. Titus began to charge downhill directly at the leader. He fires on shot at the leader dissipating the leaders shields, then Titus biotically charges the lead Krogan making his armor system fail, and then Titus leaps into the air activating his nova blast instantly killing the target upon his landing. Titus upon landing charges another enemy, killing that one and shooting another with his shotgun wounding the target. Talia throws a lift grenade lifting four Krogan into the air and Revan mows them down with his assault rifle. Victus pops out of cover and shoots the krogan that Titus shot with his shotgun with a Phaeston, it took about ten bullets, but the Krogan fell. Talia puts a few Carniflex pistol shots downrange, dropping the barriers of a warlord, Revan saw this and charged the target, shooting three rounds into the targets chest, and then Revan rushes the target and with a heavy melee he swings his arm and rifle at the target instantly killing it with brute force.

Virgil was assessing the enemy, "Virgil to squad, initial force of twenty Krogan has been reduced to half."

Zane raised his Viper sniper rifle and fired about seven shots, killing a Krogan. Titus biotically charges another target and detonates nova taking out another two krogan. Virgil shoots another Krogan in the head killing it. Victus loses his head and leaves his cover, carrying a rocket launcher, he fires into a group of Krogan killing three of them. Tali tosses several lift grenades at the remaining Krogan, and as the were lifted into the air, every single one of them fired their entire clips into them.


End file.
